The Medicine
by That-Gex-Dude
Summary: Taking place after 'The Painting', Principle Brown and another teacher has created a potion to give to the Wattersons to 'sooth them'. All the Watterson's behaviors reverse as a result. Can Gumball and his dad, the only stable ones, fix all of this?
1. Plan B

The Medicine

_A.N. – Welcome to another story from meh lolz. (wtf kind of intro was that?) Anyways, this story is an episode I'd love to see in the real show. I like the episode 'The Painting' so I decided to make my own sequel for it. Changed the title because I said so. So please, RRE :D_

_Disclaimer – My name is Pedro and I live in a garbage can. Does that give you a clue?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Plan B<strong>

"So principle Brown, why did you call us all to come here?" asked Nicole Watterson who was joined with her family. Richard was sitting next to her, in his sleep mode, Gumball was at the back with Darwin playing some other stupid game they created called 'don't get hit with the furniture', and Anais was between her parents. The Wattersons were called to come to the school for an important meeting.

"Well, I'm still-" the furry teacher was rudely interrupted when Gumball threw a chair above his head. Gumball, who was at the back playing with his aquatic brother Darwin, gave him a wave. Darwin tossed another chair at Gumball, who got hit by it. Nevertheless, he got back up, with a bruised cheek.

"Sorry Mister Brown!" The principle only shook his head as he cleaned up his glasses.

"-as I was saying, I'm still concerned about all of your behaviors." Anais quickly stood up on her chair, hands on her hips.

"What? Didn't I make things clear when I said that I liked my family just the way they are?" interrupted Anais as she frowned in concern.

"Yes, sweetie, yes, but I'm concerned for the whole of Elmore, not just your family." The statement made Nicole immediately jump out her seat, temporarily waking up her lazy husband, who instantly went back to sleep.

"Anais is right, you really can't change us principle Brown, you can't! I'm a workaholic, my husband's a lazy jobless man, Gumball is crazy and stupid, Darwin is just cheery and dumb as his brother and Anais is smart and more responsible than her own brothers!" Nicole explained as she slammed her hands on the principle's table.

"Look Miss Watterson, Your family, I feel, is just a bad influence! See, younger girls are starting to study too hard, and the government is now starting to get full of girls and they too need male participants, but thanks to the males of your family, more boys are getting influenced by your son and pet fish and your foolish husband to be more fun but less smarter, and of course, you."

"What's my problem?" screamed Nicole as she grinded her teeth.

"Well, it's just that I got a call from the Rainbow factory, claiming that you refuse to take a day off. But because you work too much there, the other workers tend to not work much." Nicole placed her paws on her chin, thinking about the statement. It was true though. She remembered a day or two at work where she worked so hard that everyone else was at break, while she continued to work. "Well, I cannot really explain to you anymore a whole lot today, so why don't you take some of this?" said Mister Brown as he also got up from his seat. He then took out a few bottles and some pills from under his desk. "I have this special diet pill for you Miss Watterson, and-" Nicole quickly stopped the bushy man as she leaned on the desk.

"Pills? What pills?" she screamed furiously. Principle Brown sat back on his chair while he began to explain what the weird medication was for.

"I have consulted a few professional biologists, chemists and some professional doctors to help me create something to 'soothe' your current behaviors. When you drink this-" principle Brown handed a pill to Nicole, who hesitated to grab it. "-your workaholic nature should calm you down a bit, so you don't over work. This other pill will be given to Richard and-" he was interrupted by a sleep murmur by the giant rabbit. Nicole elbowed him hard, waking him up. "Richard, you will have this tablet and it will make you a better man." Richard said some undistinguishable gibberish and went back to his slumber, making the two other adults roll their eyes. "Anyways… this tablet should make your husband work more and be a better father figure." Nicole then looked at the other tablets on the table.

"But my kids can't have pills!" she said with a frown.

"They'll have this special syrup then." toned the man as he pushed three bottles to Nicole, each labeled with the respective names of her children on them. Anais looked at the bottle with scared wide eyes, and hid behind her brothers at the back. Nicole looked back at them, as all the kids stopped to be wide eyed from seeing the weird bottles on the desk.

"Uhh, I don't think this is necessary." she said sharply.

"Yes it is Miss Watterson."

"Look, for the last time, nothing will change us, absolutely nothing will!" yelled Nicole as the patience was killing her.

"Trust me on this one Miss Watterson. Do it for your kids and please, do it for everyone else." Nicole stopped to think for a while till she sighed.

"Okay principle Brown. But if this doesn't work, just let bygones be bygones!" The family left the teacher alone, well with Richard. The principle just stared at the sleeping beast, sorting out his papers and aligning them. He turned off his small desk lamp, which for some reason made the rabbit wake up and scream. Richard looked around to see his family was gone. He grabbed the smaller being by his shoulders and shook him violently.

"WHERE'S MY FAMILY? WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screamed dramatically. Principle Brown cleaned his glasses up as he managed to get out of the rabbit's grip.

"They went back to your house Mister Watterson."

"Oh, okay!" With that the rabbit immediately left the room, finally allowing the bushy teacher to relax for a bit. He sipped on the last drops of his coffee, looking back at a closet and opening it up. When he opened it, out came a slimy blobby figure. His remains glooped to the floor, but then transformed to his true state.

"So are you sure this will work Mister Globule?" The blob, now shaped like a malformed human, responded with a weird accent.

"Oh yes, of course it will!" Principle Brown noticed the slime of green that travelled across his office floors. He opened the door to get out, but leaving the blob with a small favor.

"Oh, it's my coffee break, please clean up the floor, this is my office, I'll have you know." He left his office while the blob did nothing but stare around and play with the papers, which unfortunately dissolved from the acid in his body. Back in the Watterson's house, Nicole first targeted her husband to take the pill, but of course, he refused to.

"C'mon Richard, just take it please! It's for the kids!" she tried hard as she pulled on her obese husband.

"Nope. Not having it." he sternly replied.

"C'mon Richard, I'm not in the mood!" Nicole was loosing hope, until Gumball came up to her, making a gesture to come closer to him. She knelt down, and immediately, her son grabbed her cheeks and whispered something in her ear. Nicole quickly springed up as she was shocked by what Gumball wanted her to say in order for Richard to take the pill. "What? I'm not saying-" she darted her eyes back to Gumball, who was wearing puppy eyes and nodding in a cute manner. She looked back at her husband, whose back was towards her, with arms folded. "Ugh, Fine. Richard, this is…"

"IT'S POISON!" he shouted angrily. Nicole sighed as she tried again, this time, placing her paw on the rabbit's shoulder.

"No Richard, it's uh…" she tried hard to memorize what Gumball had said. "…It's the all new Super-Cotton's exclusive once-in-a-lifetime super-power-mega…pill! It will turn you into a super-super-hero!"

"I already am."

"Uh, it will turn you into a…uh…giant! You can then shoot…uhh…lasers out your nose twice as fast as you…uhh…do the laundries! Then you don't have to wait for pizza anymore! And you don't have to go anywhere for the rest of your life!" The rabbit immediately faced his wife, with an extremely pleased face.

"Well why didn't you say so?" The behemoth rabbit snatched the tiny pill and ate it like a child munching on some candy the got from Halloween. He wore his cape that he hid in his pants and pointed his fingers in the air, letting out a cry of triumph.

"THE COTTON TAIL…tail…I feel…uaaghhhghghgh…" the rabbit fainted exactly on the couch, as the cape covered his eyes. Nicole bit her lips and looked around to see her son was out of sight. She looked at the last pill with concern.

"Well…I guess it's my turn…" she mumbled as she swallowed it with some water. "Wow, this thing actually tastes…tastes…" She began to feel light heaviness as she slammed on the floor with a thud. Gumball and Darwin were just at the top of the stairs, watching the whole thing with their own eyes. Gumball was afraid of the medicine, but his brother tugged him to their room with excitement.

"Are you sure this is good for us?" asked Gumball as he stared at a bottle given by his brother.

"Of course it is! What we gotta do is defiantly what we gotta do!"

"What the-I don't even…"

"It means we gotta give some to Anais!" He then kneeled down, and waved to Anais, who was hiding under the bunk beds.

"I'm not taking that!" She was then dragged out by Darwin. "C'mon Gumball, we gotta give this to Anais!" Gumball grabbed his sister's arms, who wiggled violently to get free.

"No! I don't wanna!" screamed Anais as she was restrained by her brothers, who attempted to give her the syrup.

"C'mon Anais, do it for the greater good! Do it for mankind! Do this for Earth!" shouted Darwin with excessive drama. Anais sighed in annoyance. Gumball dragged the girl on the bed and put her in a lock that she couldn't break free off. The two managed to get her to stay still as Darwin finally poured the contents of the bottle inside her mouth.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" said Darwin with a grin. Using all her remaining, energy, Anais pushed Gumball away, who instantly flew back into a wall.

"That was disgusting!" she screamed as she spat out some of the medicine.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Darwin as he leaned over Anais. The little girl then got off the bed and was about to walk out the door, when all of a sudden, the rabbit started to weave back and forth.

"I feel weird…like I suddenly forgot…what…one…plus one…issshhh…" she then collapsed to the floor as Gumball placed her in her bed. Now the only two still awake, Darwin reached out for the remaining bottles and tossed one to Gumball.

"Ready to do this for the world Gumball?" chirped Darwin with glee.

"I don't know, just look at what happened to mom and dad and now Anais, I don't think we should be drinking-"

"All done!" chirped Darwin as he threw the plastic bottle on the ground, licking his lips. His feline brother stared at him with shock.

"WHAT? You drank it?" he yelled loud enough to not wake up everyone else. "Dude, we don't know what this stuff does to you!" Darwin ignored him as he gave him a kick, knocking him down on the ground. He then placed his foot on him.

"Here, let me help you!" Darwin then forced the bottle in Gumball's mouth, who struggled to get it off.

"GGGGMMPHH MMPPHH MMMHHHHPP!" His muffled cries only reached inside the brown bottle.

"See? That wasn't so…so…baaaahhh…life…is pointless…" Darwin then fainted on the floor as he finally got off of Gumball, who gasped for air. After a dramatic scene of Gumball breathing for his life, he quickly got up.

"Yeah, you're right Darwin, I feel fine." Gumball then headed for his bed, leaving his adopted brother to sleep on the ground rather than in his fish bowl. He then started to feel funny. He started to see flash images of complicated diagrams. He shook his head wildly to ignore the flashes, as he slowly drifted to sleep…

The next morning, Gumball woke up, with a sharp pain stabbing him in the head. He looked around to see something too weird to see first thing in the morning. The first person he saw was Darwin, who had his back faced to him, facing the window, with sounds of sobs. Gumball stretched his back as he got out the bed to greet him.

"Greetings my adopted aquatic fish brother!" he said with a weird tone. He then noticed this sudden slam of weird words that he had used but shrugged it off. "How are you?" His brother didn't bother to look at him.

"I feel dead." toned the fish monotonically.

"Dead? You mean dead as in not-feeling-well-enough-to-start-the-day-rather-than-wrongly-stating-that-you-are-dead-meaning-that-your-life-ceases-to-exist?" scrambled Gumball as he quickly slammed his mouth. [What did I Just Say?] thought Gumball. Darwin gave a sigh and a tear as he finally turned to look at Gumball, who immediately jumped back at his new morning looks.

"I am dead…" pouted the fish that looked like he was wearing dark makeup and eyeliner, as he took a plastic knife and attempted to cut himself repeatedly, having no luck. He did it again and again and again but still no use, before Gumball decided to leave him alone. [I don't know what happened to him last night, but I'll leave him.] thought Gumball. He felt hungry so his immediate stop was to go and talk to Anais, who usually cooked for Gumball. He knocked on Anais' door and he immediately heard a giggle followed by a crash. The door finally opened, revealing an Anais smothered in pen marks. Of course, the feline brother was kind of surprised.

"What are you doing Anais?" he said awkwardly. The rabbit gave a chuckle.

"Hahaha, Anais? That's a funny name, ahaha!" giggled the rabbit gracelessly.

"That's you name!"

"UGHAUGAHGUAHA!" Gumball was now loosing his patience as he wants to get down to the point. He pointed at his stomach as he tried to look at Anais in the eyes, but Anais couldn't stop fidgeting her head around.

"Anais, I'm hungry, can you cook something for me at least?"

"Oh sure!" The little girl then sped back inside her room, slamming the door shut. Gumball immediately gave a smile as he leaned on a wall. [Huh, that was easy…] The door opened up again, who revealed an Anais covered in pillow feathers. She handed out a plate with a steaming stuffed toy's head, immediately making Gumball jump back.

"Argh! Anais, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, come on, it's delicious!"

"No, I-" he immediately stopped right there as a weird smell came out the room. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, just my cookies being baked!" Gumball looked in closer, spotting a large fire on a plastic toy that was plugged to a wall socket. He looked back at Anais who was doing a really weird and stupid face. Gumball grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire, as Anais was holding a bucket of water. He looked at the girl in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright? And why are you carrying a bucket of water? You do know that water-is-not-suitable-for-putting-out-electrical-fires-because-the-current-in-the-electric-outlet-can-flow-through-the-water-due-to-the-free-moving-electrons, and shock you?" he said with rapidity. Gumball slapped his mouth again, knowing what he just said wasn't something normal for him to say. "What did I just say?" he inquired. Anais then wore her bored eyes as she raised an eyebrow.

"You sound boooooring…" she noted. Gumball shook his head as he left the girl on her own in the bedroom.

"Forget, I'll ask mom to cook up breakfast." He went down the stairs and immediately saw the TV on. He imagined seeing his big pale-pink bunny father to be slouching on the couch, but instead, he saw a blue figure. As he got closer to the green furniture, he noticed it was his mom, with a dumb look on her face. He poked her on her foot, gaining him her attention.

"Hey Gumball, isn't this show fantastic?" she told her son with a dumb smile while she pointed at the TV screen, showing an episode of an ambiguous action-hero show. Gumball ignored this as he went down to the point.

"Mom, can you cook breakfast?" he inquired to his mom. He got no response. He tugged on her shirt as he leaned closer. "Mom, I'm kinda hungry, and as an organism, I need to eat to take in energy in order for my body to function propeeerrr… I'm hungry."

"Sorry Gumball, I'm too lazy to do that for you now. Besides, this show is soooo amazing!" she added. Gumball was stumped. [How come mom is like this? I don't know what dad did, but this is getting weirder. I need to find-] his thoughts were interrupted when his father shouted from the kitchen.

"Guys, time for breakfast!" shouted the rabbit as he poked his head out the kitchen. Gumball was the first one to arrive and was shocked to see his dad washing the dishes properly and he was more so shocked when he saw a large bowl of pasta dish that you'd only see in a 5-star Italian restaurant. He sat down in awe, looking back at his father, who was now scrubbing the floors until they were sparkly clean.

"Oh no, I gotta go to work!" cried his dad while he stared down on his watch. Gumball spat out some of the food when he heard this from him.

"Wait, what work? You don't have work!" stopped Gumball with confusion.

"Well, I have to replace your mom because she doesn't feel like working at the Rainbow factory, so I gotta go, see ya!" he explained as quickly as he can, grabbing a suitcase and exiting the house. However for a moment, he poked his head back in to inform his kids.

"Oh by the way, bus will be here in five minutes!" Gumball was left with so many questions, and he wasn't sure whether he should go to school, having a weird change in him as well as his siblings could really mess things up. He continued eating, staring at Anais who slammed her head on the plate, giving her a mask of tomato sauce and pasta. Gumball rolled his eyes and looked at Darwin, who only stared at his plate, and still attempting to cut himself with the plastic knife.

"Why aren't you eating Darwin?"

"Why should I? I want to die…" Gumball ignored this and washed up all the plates neatly. He was stunned at what he did, but his thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a horn echoed out the house. He picked up Anais, who was busy being silly on her own, and tugged on Darwin's arm, but he refused to let him. Gumball looked at the suddenly-emo fish in the eyes, shaking him by his head.

"Darwin, c'mon, we gotta go to school!" Darwin began to tear up.

"Why? What's the point! IS THERE MISERY THERE? I WANT PAIN! I WANT SUFFERING!" screamed Darwin while his tears caused some of his make up to come off. Gumball grabbed one of his flippers, and left the house. Anais saw the bus and left her brother's grip. She slammed on the bus' side. Gumball looked up in the sky, wondering how the heck this all happened.

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – Oh noes, what will the students and teachers think of the Watterson's changes? And what the hell is Richard gonna go to work? Maybe Mr. Brown's plan went haywire…or maybe was this the plan all along? You'll never know, until the next chapter!<em>


	2. Reversal

The Medicine

_A.N. – Sorry for the wait, but I was busy doing some stuff for my Dev-art page. Let's say, I got addicted to making art! But nevertheless, here we are, the second chapter to my newest story. I'm gonna include my OC's here, but only give them minor appearances. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – Hats. Yellow hats are cool._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Reversal<strong>

"Class, I want your homework on the solar system that I asked for yesterday. No homework will mean DETENTION!" screamed the grouchy and rusty 700 year old monkey known as Miss Simian. The class already brought out their homework, even Gumball, oddly, who did it in less than 5 minutes in the bus when he found out there was homework to do. The ape walked down the class, collecting everyone's paper, but stopped to grin at Gumball, her mortal enemy.

"Ah, Gumball Watterson. Where's yours? Was it eaten by your father again?" laughed the Monkey.

"I wanna truthfully say that I probably didn't do much, so yeah, here." Gumball handed out a crude sheet of A4.

"Didn't do much, hmm? Let us see…" As soon as the paper left Gumball's hand and into Miss Simian's, the paper unfolded to 6000 other pages. Miss Simian gawked at the alleged 'homework' that dropped to the floor. The other students also had the same expression.

"Are you sure that's not enough?" gasped Tobias in shock.

"Are you kidding me? I forgot to put a bunch of important stuff like three-billion-years-ago-there-were-once-living-beings-on-Mars-that-were-as-smart-as-us-and-how-Mars-used-to-have-water-but-due-to-the-ozone-of-the-planet-breaking-from-the-the-solar-radiation-everything-was-destroyed-and-

**10 MINUTES LATER.**

"-I-also-forgot-to-put-why-Pluto-was-not-considered-a-planet-due-to-its-abnormal-size-and-its-abnormal-orbit-around-the-sun-and-"

"I…think we all ge-get it Gumball…" butted in Tobias, with his eyes almost the size of his desk. Even the old baboon was surprised of the sudden knowledge spark.

"Interesting work Gumball, but I still doubt this!" The old monkey looked closer at Gumball, who was oddly wearing glasses. Miss Simian then thought it hit her. "AHA! It must be these… glasses!" Miss Simian removed the thick framed accessory and hid it on her desk. She came back to Gumball with one of her billions of devious grins.

"Okay Gumball, let's have a test! What is three-thousand-four-hundred-and-twenty-two multiplied by five-hundred-and-three?"

"That would be exactly one-million-seven-hundred-and-twenty-one-thousand-two-hundred-and-sixty-six Miss Simian." Gumball said with great rapidity. The whole class ooo-ed in amazement. Bobert the robot beeped at the statement.

"It is correct miss Simian. Gumball's answer is correct." Cheena, the cheetah that accidentally kissed Gumball, was at the back, hmph-ing in annoyance. Her other sister rolled her eyes and handed her homework. Back to Gumball, his alleged girlfriend poked him in the back, making him turn around to look at her.

"I never knew you were that smart Gumball!" flirted Gumball's peanut girlfriend, Penny, who grinned hard. Gumball gave back a smaller smile.

"Thanks." The monkey shook her head to wake her up, and decided to leave the suddenly smart feline and walk up to his adopted brother. She looked on the goldfish, who stared up with teary eyes. Miss Simian was dumbfounded by the make-up, but ignored it.

"What about you Darwin Watterson, where is your homework?"

"What's the point? I'll die soon."

"What? Don't talk back to me! I just want your homework!"

"What's the point? I'm not supposed to live."

"Just hand me your homework!"

"What's the point? MISERY IS ALL I FEEL!"

"That's it! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" with that, Darwin grabbed out his plastic knife and tried to cut himself again, wailing in dramatic agony in the process. For a strange reason, Carrie the emo ghost girl was turned on by his talk and actions. She found the profound behavior to be highly attractive. She looked at her own homework and thought for a while, before ripping it apart, confusing her classmates, especially to one who was made of paper. The paper bear sitting close to her gasped by her action.

"Carrie, why did you just destroy your homework?" whispered Teri with worry. Carrie didn't talk and gave a shrug. Carrie stared at the suddenly-now-emo Darwin, still attempting to cut himself. She then began to get weird day-dreams and even began to wear a smile. She wanted to go to him and just-

"CARRIE BELMONT!" screeched the baboon just an inch next to her transparent face. Carrie immediately woke up. She maintained her composure and remained cool from then on.

"Belmont's not my last name." Carrie said back calmly while she whipped her hair upwards.

"Well true, no one knows your last name."

"So why did you call me that?"

"I do believe you have some homework for me!" Carrie gave out confused smiles and waved her finger-less arms about.

"Uh, hehe, um, nope. Not today Miss Simian. Uh, uh, no homework nope, nope, not today!" she chuckled awkwardly. The whole class was now calling her bluff for this weird change in her.

"Okay, since you are so cheery today, which is unusual, I will give you a two hour detention with Darwin!" shouted Miss Simian. She continued walking down the class to collect all the homework, but Carrie let out a cry that made everyone look at her.

"Yesss!" whispered Carrie in weird glee. Everyone else was confused so much that the only way to continue was to ignore her. Time went on and it was now break time, and the canteen was already filled up with either hungry students or students who just wanted to hang out with their hungry friends. Gumball entered the place to get weird looks from other students, especially the bully named Tina.

"Nerd!" she boomed. Gumball walked up to the counter and looked at what he wanted. He looked back at the orange fuzzy man behind it.

"Yes Gumball?" asked the orange being named Rocky.

"Rocky, can I have a burger that's been well done? Oh, make sure the breads have been toasted with sesame seeds, some tomato, lettuce and cheese so I get all the essential nutrients for today, okay?" Rocky was completely confused at this.

"Uhh…you feeling okay dude?"

"Exquisitely Fine!"

"Okay dude, but you do know the burgers have always been like that, right?"

"Err…sorry man, I'm not really feeling like my old self today."

"I can see…" Gumball left with his tray and sat down next to Bobert. He was so confused right now, and now was the only time he could ponder about his weird behavior. He looked at the robot and gave him a tap, giving him his attention.

"Hmm, can you help me out Bobert?"

"Sure Gumball, with what?"

"Can you use your systematic scanning processes to quickly analyze the main composition of this hamburger?"

"Uh…O-okay…" The robot sent out a green laser that scanned the food. After it was done, a long piece of paper printed out Bobert's chest. The robot grabbed it and read it.

"Here are the results Gumball." Gumball grabbed the paper and read it for himself, murmuring about it.

"Hmm…zero percent meat…One-Hundred percent Monosodium Glutamate…I can't eat this if I base my caloric intake on about… Three-thousand calories…so if I eat one of this…I'll take in just about five-hundred calories…so I only get two-thousand-five-hundred to take for the rest of the day…this is not right…but the sodium takes up about ninety percent of this burger…and about ten percent of fat…so this thing is not safe to eat because it's full of sodium and fat and cholesterol! It makes-"

10 MINUTES LATER

"Gumball, can-ca-can youOOUuuu heee—ii-ilp me to re-ro-ru-ri-reboot?" beeped the robot with massive difficulty. Sparks began to fly out his metallic head, which was lagging hard. Gumball stopped midway his informative but unimportant talk about the burger and pressed the button on him. Cheena was on the other side of the canteen, staring in anger. Her sister wasn't angry anymore about the whole 'I kissed my cousin and I didn't know' incident. Cheena nudged the shark with force.

"Listen, I'm gonna destroy Gumchops, what are you gonna do?"

"Uhh…Stay here and eat?"

"No, dummy! I want you to come with me and beat him to a pulp!"

"Sis, you still haven't got over that yet? Besides, I thought Darwin was-" The cheetah pinched Sharza's fin, which caused massive damage to her.

"F-f-f-f-fine! LET ME GO!"

"That's a good girl!" Cheena and Sharza 'ninja-ed' their way to Gumball. As soon the girl was in a clear distance, she jumped. She pounced in the air to try and destroy Gumball, but the cat walked to the trash can, making the girl slam on the ground, face first. Gumball noticed the girl and walked around her, greeting her while doing so.

"Oh, hi Cheena! I got stuff to do, so see you later!"

Meanwhile, Anais was sent to Mister Brown's room after an unfortunate incident in a supposed 'silent reading session' back in the library that gone horribly chaotic. Anais arrived in the office with glue on her face, attaching pieces of destroyed and burned paper on her face. The now dumb girl laughed with glee as she smacked one of the displays on Mister Brown's desk on his head, knocking him down his chair for a while. He got back up and adjusted his glasses, acting like nothing happened, even though a massive thumb bump grew out his head. He gave a gentle cough, which gave his attention to the silly girl.

"So Anais, how do you feel today?"

"Like a sick doodle husky puppy fuchsia, Mister Fuzzy-Wuzzy!"

"It's Mister Brown. So, how's your family?"

"Oh! My brother Gumbadoodoo is smart but booooring, Dabble, that fish guy I don't know, hates himself, my mom is watching TV before she watched TV, just so she could watch TV while she could watch TV, and dad went to work and baked us spaghetti!"

"Oh, that's…that-that's great Anais! Now, why don't you go back to your less-" The little girl slammed through the door, leaving her imprints on it, while her laughs echoed in the hallway. The brown man then cleaned his glasses, and gave a cough.

"Mister Globule?" The same blob from yesterday appeared and gave the principle an awkward salute.

"Yes sir?" The principle then slammed his fists on the table.

"WHAT did you put in the potions?" He roared in anger. The blob was so scared, that pieces of him fell off.

"WOW, I don't know! You just told me to put together a concoction to reverse their behaviors!"

"WHAT?"

"Well that's what you wanted from them right? You wanted them to change right? So I reversed them! Ingenious!"

"NO, YOU FOOL! I just wanted something to tone down their behaviors, not reverse them!"

"Wait what?"

"ARGH!"

"Ohh…sorry, you know my hearing is impaired!"

"Yes. Must be that glue on your ears! Now seriously, can you at least find a way to stop this?"

"Look relax! It can't be all that bad! Maybe something didn't work too well with that bunny! The rest of the family might be fine…"

"I hope you're right…" The day ended and kids ran out, except for a few, two of which were stuck in Miss Simian's class spending a hefty two our detention. Darwin, who was STILL trying to cut himself, sat emotionlessly, while Carrie stared at him dreamily. She looked around then hovered next to him, giving a good sniff.

"Mmmm…you smell like old mummy shoe covered in dead seaweed with a pinch of hamster pellets that were found in the ribcage of an old smelly drunk pirate off the coast of Mexico… Darwin…can I lick you?" described Carrie with a grin.

"Whatever…I don't care…" Moaned the fish monotonically.

"Mmmm…you taste like old zombie socks with a hint of dead caterpillar that had been spat out by the smelly breath of a crow that was raised from the dead in a diseased part of an abyss by some witch…I like it…" Carrie then spotted a tiny scratch FINALLY formed from the plastic knife. Carrie licked her and got closer to the wound. "May I lick that wound?"

"I want more pain and suffering..."

"Mmm, pain and suffuring! My favorite flavor!" Unknown to the two emos, a group of 6 made of Jamie, Molly, Leslie, Teri, Masami and Sharza stared on this ongoing event that was making each and every one of them raise an eyebrow.

"This…is awkward…" noted Jamie, who was filled with shock.

"What…is…going on with Carrie?" added Molly who was seriously grossed out by the scene, placing her small hands on her weird mouth.

"I don't know, but I want to know a bit more on why Darwin's like that." Everyone minus Sharza stared at Masami, who was confused at this moment.

"MASAMI?" they hissed in unison.

"What?"

"What did you do? Did you tell Darwin about that kiss he got from his brother at the tree-house?"

"Wait what?" Sharza butted in with disarray.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Jamie gasped at the oblivious character.

"About what?"

"Darwin was supposedly gonna kiss this cloud girl-"

"Yeah, I have a name." cutted the cloud in annoyance. Jamie stopped for a while then continued on, ignoring the cloud altogether.

"Cool story, but anyways, Darwin was gonna kiss her but ended up kissing Gumball."

"That's kinda cute." The other 5 were grossed out by the shark's statement. "What?" The other's continued on to look at the duo in detention as Molly left the group.

"Uhh…yeah, go find out something for me, this is getting awkward." Sharza then looked at Masami.

"So, what did you do cloud girl?"

"Ugh, for the last time, nothing! And my name's Masami!"

"So why is Darwin all emo and stuff? Did you tell him, or did you tell Gumball?"

"Uh, no! I never told Darwin nor Gumball! Not even their sister Anais! I'm not like that…" Jamie then let out a cough and a whistle that made everyone stare harder at the cloud. She gave out a sigh and gave out the truth. "Okay, maybe I told Anais, so what?"

"What's his problem then?"

"I don't know!"

"So much for being a girlfriend for him!"

"SHUT UP!" The girls weren't too aware of their volume, and were inturppted by a cough from someone that wasn't them.

"Ahem." The girls looked around to see Carrie, unimpressed and angry. "May we get some space?" The shark looked at the ghost in anger and pushed the other girls aside.

"No, you may not! Darwin's mine!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, come get me!"

"Fool!" The two fought, and a massive grey cloud enveloped them. The rest of the girls stared at each other for a while, before walking away.

"Let's get outta here, this is stupid." moaned Jamie. In the library, Gumball was talking to Bobert. Bobert had finally notified Gumball of his weird behavior and has agreed to find out why.

"Bobert, are you sure you want to do this?" The robot gave a metallic nod. "Use that analysis chamber laser- I mean use that laser-a-tron-thingy-ma-jig and find out why I'm like this!"

"Yes, Gumball, I've noticed that change much. I don't know why I haven't checked you yet, so here we go, hold still." The same laser hovered around the cat's body and after a while, the results were printed.

"Hmm-" Bobert looked heavily on the results, and Gumball wanted to see them too. As soon as he saw the cat trying to read it, he scooted away, afraid of what Gumball might say again to make the robot jam. "No, I'll read! Anyways, the results suggest you have a chemical in your body called 'reversite kadabrite', and according to its components, the chemical has completely reversed your behavior and everything else in you."

"Huh…but where did the chemical come from?"

"That's what I want to know. I will take a blood sample-" at the speed of light, Bobert stabbed Gumball with a thin needle ,that came out his chest, in his arm, which sucked in some red liquid, and placed it back in his metallic frame. "-and analyze it a bit more at home."

"Thanks Bobert, hope you find something…" groaned Gumball, rubbing his arm that got stabbed. Unknown to Gumball, the rather vengeful Cheena charged at him. A thought then sparked in Gumball's head before babbling out a sentence in excitement, which might've saved his life.

"Oh yeah, I gotta check if there's an update on Gopher 7 on Mars!" Cheena completely missed her jump kick and slammed on a wall, screaming in muffled curses, before sliding down on the ground, exposing her red face…

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – Seems to us my blobby OC has screwed things up, not just for the Wattersons, but also the whole of Elmore! Maybe except for Carrie… Will Gumball realize the problem and how will the rest of the family react once they figure this all out? Find out in the next chapter… <em>


End file.
